<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>钓鱼指南 by Aprioriv23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044022">钓鱼指南</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23'>Aprioriv23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOL RPF - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我真的没有在想别人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hung "Karsa" Hao-Hsuan/Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>钓鱼指南</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*性转</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>高天亮嘴里咬着利乐包装的牛奶偷瞄洪浩轩，男人盯着屏幕笑出两个甜甜的小酒窝，和他的视线对上，飞快地把手机一扣，“怎么啦？”“你在看什么？”“没什么啦…是有意思的东西。”</p><p>小孩冷哼一声，有意思的东西？ins上关注了几页大胸美少女的洪浩轩笑成这样他都能猜到是什么，“手机好看还是我好看？”“亮亮，觉不觉得你变成女孩子以后讲话都女孩子了？”“你妈死了。”</p><p>哎哟，生气了。洪浩轩赶紧分她一半椅子，把人拉过来亲亲哄哄，“没有，没有啦宝贝，我错了好不好？不看手机了。”</p><p>小狐狸低头看看胸口泄了气，为什么胸没有变大呢。高天亮甩开他，吸着牛奶苦恼着，不管怎么吃怎么揉，那里依旧是娇小而绵软的糯米团，顶尖泛着粉。做新队服的时候被坏心眼的中单嘲笑看起来像凹进去了一样，她气势汹汹地拿着抱枕追得猴子上蹿下跳，但不管她多凶金泰相被揍得多惨，胸围的数字又不会和金泰相一样往上蹿。</p><p>后来她趴在谁怀里半是真心半是卖惨地抱怨，那个人和她开黄腔，哥哥揉揉就变大了。高天亮讲完自己因为胸围受欺负的八百件轶事以后委屈地坐到洪浩轩大腿上，把胸送到他面前，“真的会吗？”</p><p>奇怪，我以为是聪明小狐狸，原来是笨蛋妹妹，别人说什么就信什么的。洪浩轩双手覆住两团乳肉逗她，“一只手就可以盖住欸。”高天亮果不其然又开始生气，要坐回去，不许他揉，结果洪浩轩轻轻一捏他人就软下来，可怜兮兮地撒娇，哥哥弄痛我啦。</p><p>洪浩轩很喜欢这种姿势，配上身高差像是萝莉女友在和他撒娇，于是他凑过去，隔着衣服亲亲乳尖的位置哄高天亮，不痛，不疼的。</p><p>想变大吗？他抬起头问，手却已经摸到T恤下摆里了，不容拒绝的性暗示。</p><p>洪浩轩还在感叹男友Oversize真是好文化，他的小女友碰到做爱就变聪明了，主动把自己和他的眼镜摘掉，侧过脸拿鼻尖碰碰他的嘴唇，“那哥哥要帮我哦。”</p><p> </p><p>好酸啊。这回不是胸了，换成细腰被洪浩轩握在手里一点点摩挲，浅窄的花穴吃下男人的阴茎，水流得一塌糊涂，高天亮喘息着把胸挺起来求洪浩轩，舔一舔，胸口好痒啊。</p><p>嘴巴没空呢，洪浩轩故意不理高天亮，要去和她接吻，托着屁股往上抬，再让她自己落下来，直到狐狸精被这么磨人的骑乘位和窒息感欺负到流泪，细长手指抵着他胸口推他要他别亲了，“洪浩轩…”声音和以前不太像，腔调倒还是一成不变的嗲，一点点哑，一点点哭腔，没有男的听了不心动。</p><p>哥哥怎么不理我啊，高天亮腰酸腿软了，犯起委屈不肯再动，任由性器抵在身体深处，“你说会变大我才和你上床的…”</p><p>是会变大啊，洪浩轩一点不心虚地回答她，把她推到床上分开腿，每一下操弄都凿到像是子宫口的地方，那里又软又会吸，爽得洪浩轩头皮发麻，也顾不得高天亮被这么凶狠激烈的抽插捣得快要高潮，花穴痉挛着绞住罪恶的器官，涌出更多的水。</p><p>如果我射进去，等到你怀孕就会变大啊，这里还会有奶喝噢。他拢住乳肉用了点力挤压，下身同等用力地操到深处，贴在耳边问她，到时候会求我帮你把奶吸出来吗？</p><p>不能怀孕的，还要打比赛呢，湿淋淋的小穴饥渴得要命，依然在吮洪浩轩的东西，高天亮却吓得要把腿并起来，紧紧夹住洪浩轩精瘦的腰。她被这话暗示的情景激得直哭，怎么可以怀别人的小孩，队伍里的哥哥们会生气到把她操死在床上吧，锁住她，轮流把精液灌进去，让她含着一肚子乱七八糟的东西睡着，一点也不许漏出来。</p><p>洪浩轩握着她的手往胸上带，“要抓紧时间揉，不可以松懈哦。”</p><p> </p><p>高天亮，小骗子，小坏蛋。一点道理不讲，明明刚刚还在缠他中出，说想给哥哥生孩子，现在翻脸不认人，脚在他阴茎上威胁地踩，磨得他硬起来又不肯给他痛快，说都让你弄了多久了，粘死了，全是汗，脏的要命，不许再干我了。</p><p>除非你告诉我你刚刚在看谁。</p><p>洪浩轩老老实实地回答，其实刚刚在给你挑小裙子啦，就算是贫乳JK也可以很可爱的嘛。</p><p>高天亮要砸洪浩轩，你说谁是贫乳？</p><p>那么瘦，还刚被玩了那么久，你哪有什么力气打我啊。洪浩轩也不躲，笑嘻嘻地挨了几下枕头，嘴上滑跪道歉才让小狐狸停了手。</p><p>她好像要去洗澡，看来是真的不打算再来一次了，洪浩轩小小地后悔了一下失策，在心里盘算怎么哄高天亮给自己腿交解决问题。</p><p>高天亮坐在床边，情欲的粉色还没消下去，手腕和肩膀上有他刻意留给其他人看的吻痕，忽然回过头问他。</p><p>你很喜欢JK吗？</p><p>没有，最喜欢你。洪浩轩脸不红心不跳地讲谎话和情话。</p><p>最喜欢我的话可以考虑穿给你看。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>